


Always Listen to Stiles

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author being mean, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Drabble, Gen, Writing Exercise, character abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously, everyone should just listen to Stiles. Then these sort of things wouldn't happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Listen to Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first in a series of 10-minute stories I'm writing. None of them will be long - I only have 10 minutes to write!. Hope you enjoy!

Stiles was the one with all the questions. He was the one who asked the whys and the hows and then put together the impossible answers, always feeling the truth in his gut first before he was able to prove to other people. It always seemed to others that he jumped to conclusions, making snap judgements. Hardly anyone ever paid attention to the fact that he was never far wrong in his opinions.

This time, however, he would have preferred to have been wrong. The monster of the month (thankfully Beacon Hills had yet to reach the notoriety of Sunnydale and be upgraded to monsters of the week), who Stiles had picked out of a crowd the week previous and declared to be 'creepy and unnerving, I mean seriously, can't you see it in his eyes? They look _crazy!_ ' He shouldn't have said that. The monster – some sort of giant were-bat was his best guess – had overheard him talking to Scott and panicked.

In the middle of the night (because the clichés really worked, apparently) Stiles was kidnapped from his warm bed and dropped none to gently into a hole. He was pretty sure he fractured his ankle on the landing, which hampered any and all attempts at climbing out of the crude oubliette that he was certain he was going to be left to die in. If Scott or any of the other friendly supernatural kids found him before that happened.

At some point Stiles started loosing time. It wasn't anything like when he had been possessed by the nogitsune. This was clearly induced by pain, fatigue, and an acutely felt lack of food and water. Something jostled him awake and he cried out in pain. Calming voices hushed him and uttered nonsense even had they hauled him about like a child's doll. If he tried to sob, no one commented.


End file.
